Goku Runs Away and A Bunch of Other Stuff
by Chelle Hakkai
Summary: This funny little dialog is mostly about Goku, though all the Saiyuki ikkou is in it. So uhh...man I suck at summaries! Just read! ...and review!


**Goku Runs Away and A Bunch of Other Stuff**

By: me. ...who else?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki, although I- …wait nevermind... that was in a dream..._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Goku: That sunrise looks awesome…

Gojyo: Since when did you turn into nature-lover-boy?

Hakkai: Well it is beautiful, but I believe that you're mistaken Goku. See, it's the sunset.

Goku: Sunset? But I just woke up!

Sanzo: You slept all day, monkey boy. Congratulations.

Goku: But…why did I sleep all day? Did anything happen?

Hakkai: (chuckles) He doesn't remember a thing.

Goku: A thing about what?

Sanzo: I told you not to let Goku have any of the Sake.

Hakkai: Hmm...but I believe I locked the Sake cabinet after Gojyo took some yesterday. But I could be mistaken.

Sanzo: Then how do you suppose he got into it?

Gojyo: Don't look at me.

Hakkai: Maybe Goku is intelligent enough to figure out how to get to it on his own.

Gojyo: But I thought we made the Sake cabinet monkey proof!

Goku: I am not a monkey!

Sanzo: This happens again, you all die.

Hakkai: Well, he's sober now, it seems.

Gojyo: Good. I don't want any more of THAT happening again!

Goku: Any more of WHAT happening? Somebody please tell me what I did!

Hakkai: Well…you got into the sake cabinet, got yourself drunk and- (chuckles)

Goku: AND WHAT! TELL ME!

Hakkai: Well…

Sanzo: (feels awkward and walks away)

Goku: Where's Sanzo going?

Hakkai: You'll understand after we tell you. I think he's too disturbed to hear it again.

Gojyo: I don't blame the priest.

Goku: WHAT DID I DO?

Hakkai: You…you were hitting on Sanzo.

Goku: I WHAT? No, I wouldn't do that, you guys are lying!

Gojyo: (tries not to laugh) They say when you're drunk you let out your true feelings. (can't help it, and bursts out laughing)

Hakkai: (laughs too)

Goku: THAT ISN'T MY TRUE FEELINGS!

Hakkai: He could've just been so drunk that it wasn't his true feelings, you never know.

Goku: YES! I was so drunk that I wasn't showing my true feelings, just fake…feelings?

Gojyo: Sure. Seemed fake to me (laughs more)

Goku: I'm serious! I would never hit on Sanzo if I wasn't drunk!

Gojyo: Well it WAS your fault for being drunk, monkey boy.

Hakkai: Yeah. Now you have to promise to never do that again, ok, Goku?

Goku: But you drink Sake all the time- I never see you drunk.

Gojyo: Hakkai never gets drunk.

Goku: (sigh) Fine, I promise to never do that again until I'm old enough.

Hakkai: Good boy. Now…What are we going to do about Sanzo?

Goku: (is already running to Sanzo)

Sanzo: Get away from me, you monkey pervert!

Goku: I'm sorry! It was because I was drunk, and I promised the other guys that I wouldn't drink till I'm old enough ever again.

Sanzo: Ch. Fine, but stay away from me from now on. Got that?

Goku: Hai…(walks over to Gojyo and Hakkai) I'm hungry, Hakkai.

Gojyo: Aw man, I lost (hands money over to Hakkai)

Hakkai: I told you even though he's got a hangover from being drunk, he'd still come back over to us and say he's hungry. He hasn't eaten in over 24 hours.

Goku: O.o …were you guys betting on me?

Hakkai: (sweatdrop) …Just playing a little game

Goku: Suuuure…

Hakkai: I'm sure there's some food left over from dinner, Goku, why don't you run inside and ask the monks kindly for some food.

Goku: ok! (Runs inside)

Hakkai: (Makes is way over to Sanzo) So, how are you doing?

Sanzo: Ch, I prefer not to answer that question, Hakkai.

Hakkai: I understand. (Grins slightly)

Sanzo: I'm heading inside for the night.

Hakkai: Goodnight, Sanzo-sama.

Sanzo: Mmm (Walks off)

Gojyo: Goku's little…er…incident last night's really made Sanzo act strange today.

Hakkai: Yeah, but he's probably still in a pissed off mood, so it really is normal for him.

Gojyo: Well that's true.

Hakkai: Indeed.

Gojyo: I'm heading off for the night clubs.

Hakkai: Ja'ne! (Heads inside to Goku)

Goku: Hakkai! Luckily they had saved my portion of the food, so I got a whole plate full.

Hakkai: That's good.

Goku: Hey…

Hakkai: Nani?

Goku: Do you think Sanzo's really mad at me this time?

Hakkai: I'm sure he's a bit mad, but don't worry. He'll get over it.

Goku: Okay. What all did I do though?

Hakkai: …I'm sure you'll regret it if I told you.

Goku: That bad, huh?

Hakkai: Have you noticed any bruises on you? Sanzo did a number on you after he got you off of him.

Goku: That explains it…

Hakkai: Hey don't tell him, but I could tell he was embarrassed. (Snickers)

Goku: (sigh)

Hakkai: Come on, it's going to be fine.

Goku: You really think so?

Hakkai: Yes. I mean, don't expect Sanzo to want to get anywhere near you the next few days…or weeks…but eventually it'll seem like none of it ever happened.

Goku: Really? Thanks Hakkai. Well, I feel tired again, so I'm going to head off to bed. (Goes to his bedroom, the light is off, makes his way around to try to find a bed to get in, and climbs into it and lies down)

Sanzo: (hears his bed rustling, gets up and turns the lamp on that was right beside him) O.O?

Goku: O.O! SANZO!

Sanzo: GOKU! GET OUT OF MY BED –THWAK THWAK THWAK–

Goku: (falls out) AHH! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in this bed! I SWEAR!

Sanzo: CH! (Pushes Goku off the bed)

Goku: ITAI! (Scurries out of the room, runs into Hakkai, who was making his way to his bedroom)

Hakkai: WHAT THE? (Gets knocked over)

Goku: O.O I'm sorry, Hakkai! I really am!

Hakkai: (Gets up, and rubs his head that he hit on the floor when he fell) Why were you running around? I thought you were going to bed. Third door to the left, remember?

Goku: I- …left? I thought one of the monks said the right…

Hakkai: No, that's Sanzo's— O.O You didn't by any chance go into Sanzo's room by accident did you?

Goku: HE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW! (Sobs)

Hakkai: Oh dear…

Goku: I'm running away!

Hakkai: Now now, you don't need to run away, it was a mistake, Goku. Everyone makes mistakes.

Goku: Not as much as I do

Hakkai: Still, you don't need to run away. Sanzo will eventually get over it. Besides, you're not done with your training.

Goku: Well I'm trained enough to survive on my own! Sanzo will be happy about it. Gojyo will too—no more monkey boy to deal with. BYE!

Hakkai: (Gets pushed over again when Goku ran past him to run away) O.o;; Oh my… (Goes after Goku)

Sanzo: (Comes out) What's all that noise? …Where did everyone go? Ch. (Goes back to sleep)


End file.
